In general, rotary hammers operate to impart both rotational, drilling movement and axial, hammering movement on a tool bit. In this regard, rotary hammers include both a rotary drive system and an axial drive system. One axial drive system includes a pneumatic drive system which uses an axially reciprocating piston to drive the bit.